herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest Fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss of all fairies. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. He is the only fairy without wings. His animal disguise is a rhinoceros and his plant disguise is a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. He enjoys torturing Binky Abdul. Character Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy godparents and possibly all of Fairy World, although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, and he has become more of an ally than a villain, likely because Timmy has saved him and the fairies so many times. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after the messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies, and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof. Description Jorgen has tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes like Timmy. He is also extremely muscular with a perfect and very humanoid body (unlike the light, skinny, weak, pointy bodies like other fairies, but a stronger, and more athletic body). He wears a green war top similar to that of a tank top/ no sleeved shirt, steeled toe combat boots, and army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots. He is also very handsome and has a flattop hair cut. He also has the biggest chin in Fairy World, and the second biggest chin overall (first being the Crimson Chin). A joke in the series is that his head is shaped like the number five, due to his big chin and flattop hair. Other jokes include the several times where he tends to show off his butt in front of people, and how his size increases and decreases per scene (Usually he is only a head or two over the size of a normal human adult, yet on other occasions, to emphasize his great power and strength, he will appear to be at least 50-feet tall). He does not have wings, but in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short The Temp!, it was shown that he uses a jet-pack instead, and instead of a wand, he carries what looks like a staff taller than he is, with a huge yellow star on its tip. Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. Also, his only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner. Once, when the tooth fairy dumped him for a while, he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy, causing him to do a lot of insane stuff. Background His wife is the Tooth Fairy, who was originally his girlfriend at the start of the series. Evil Jorgen was also the villain of the episode Action Packed. Jorgen is an anti-hero, but can occasionally become an antagonist. He can be a bully most of the time, he will beat up Binky and, literally, sit on Cosmo and Wanda, crushing them in the process. There is no one in Fairy World who is stronger than he is, however, Big Daddy threatened to plow him with garbage every day for all his life (which in Fairy World means forever). Jorgen's grandmother, Nana Boom Boom, runs a bakery in Fairy World, and is the one in charge of making a special brownie that the Fairies make to assure them victory in a baking competition against the Anti-Fairies. She also loves to play Explosive Bingo. She was also the one to reveal to Jorgen that Cosmo is his distant cousin in the episode "Cosmo Rules". He seems to enjoy bullying Binky to no end, but other than him, He enjoys bullying Cosmo and Wanda, despite them being his closest friends. He loves humiliating Wanda and scaring Cosmo. He can't help but to humiliate Wanda as much as possible, and blaming her for most of the catastrophes that often put peoples lives at risk, despite the clear fact that it is usually Cosmo's and Timmy's fault (of course telling of either of those two would be like yelling at a brick wall). Wanda clearly knows she can't do anything about this, so she snaps at Cosmo instead however, when it came to Timmy, or anyone else she loves, she isn't afraid to snap and tell off Jorgen. Other than Wanda, Jorgen enjoys bullying Cosmo. however, while he enjoys humiliating Wanda, he has a closer relationship with the weak, dumb, and pathetic Cosmo, but still tends to hurt him. It gets worse for Cosmo and Wanda, as they can't do anything about it because Jorgen is the head of Fairy World, and can do anything he wants as a result, as he is in charge of all the fairies. Due to all this, he loves his life and can be very cocky and arrogant. He is also somewhat of a glory hog, especially in The Fairly Oddlympics, where, even though he won most of the games for the fairies, he wouldn't let any of them play in even one game. His greatest loves in the world is his wife, the Tooth Fairy, hurting people, and humiliating the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen is the only non-holiday (i.e Cupid) or important event themed (i.e The Tooth Fairy) fairy without a god child. This is due to his love of extreme and manly things, the wishes he grants reflect this and he ends up endangering his god kids (i.e a wish for a puppy makes him poof up a vicious giant dog), if what he put Timmy through as his temporary fairy is any indication. It is possible that Jorgen is one of the fairies explained in Wishology!, when the fairies were for battling purposes only. Future life :Main article: A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Counterparts Jorgen Von Strangle appears in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". He is played in live action by Mark Gibbon. In the movie, Jorgen has decided to make Timmy grow up, because he thinks that the longer he keeps Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, the bigger of a risk he puts them in danger to be exposed or captured. Jorgen tries to make Timmy fall in love, using Cupid's Love Arrows, but he continually misses and ends up making the Hall Monitor fall in love with the school mascot, and a raccoon fall in love with an animal control officer. Then, on his last attempt, he shoots Vicky instead of Timmy and finds himself being pursued by her the same way Tootie used to pursue Timmy. :"Disco? With myself? ''Outrageous!"' :— Jorgen Von Strangle, The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker Jorgen has a counterpart called Anti-Jorgen, who, like all Anti-Fairies, has the personality which is completely opposite from the real fairies. Jorgan's Anti-Fairy was shown in a Fairly Oddparents comic book, and in the "Anti-Poof" special. He is apparently 2.5 inches tall, and wears a tutu. Jorgen also becomes Evil Jorgen in the episode "Action Packed". Timmy's wish turns him into a stereotypical movie villain with a monocle and a pet cat. Evil Jorgen's plan was to suck the life force out of all the fairies using a magic draining machine. Timmy reverses the machine on Evil Jorgen and it turns him into a puny, bony figure with no muscles. Also in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, he said "My Funky 70's counterpart". This is the past version of Jorgen from the 1970's, he has an afro and likes to dance to disco. Jorgen's appearance in Pixies Inc. was supposedly named his "free-lifed" counterpart, which is what Jorgen called it, he had a pogo stick, which was, as he said, was part of his counterpart. Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:One-Man Army Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Omnipotents Category:Egomaniacs Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Gentle Giants Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Bigger Good Category:Male Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Reapers Category:Judges Category:Conquerors Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:In love heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Normal Badass